Light gauge metal studs have long been used in non-load bearing walls in commercial buildings. Generally these non-load bearing metal studs are of a basic C-shaped or channel construction. There are many advantages to using metal studs in wall structures. They form straight and true walls and allow for rapid construction. Generally speaking there are other advantages to using metal studs. These include durability, resistance to fire and termites and because metal studs are dimensionally stable they will not expand or contract with humidity changes.
In the past load bearing metal studs have been used but they have not been used to the extent of non-load bearing metal studs. However, there are also advantages to be gained from utilizing load bearing metal studs. Costs are generally lower than with other traditional methods of construction such as masonry, steel, precast and concrete. Load bearing metal studs can be efficiently erected even in poor weather conditions. Like the advantages in non-load bearing walls, metal studs in load bearing walls form straight and true wall structures and can be erected quickly.
Conventional channel shaped metal studs, such as those used in non-load bearing applications, are not as structurally efficient for load bearing applications where substantial bearing loads must be carried. Load bearing studs carry vertical floor and roof loads from above in addition to horizontal loads due to wind and other forces along the stud length. Non-load bearing studs carry horizontal loads due to wind and other forces along the stud length. Significant amounts of steel in conventional channel shaped studs are ineffective for load carrying purposes. For example, in a conventional channel shaped stud, the intermediate portion of the web carries less of the total axial load than comparable size outer sections of the web. Thus the strength to weight ratio of the stud is said to be relatively low.
Additional strength can be imparted to wall sections and the metal studs thereof by providing bridging members that extend between the respective studs. Typically bridging members are fastened to the studs in a variety of ways. For example, cold roll channel has long been used to bridge metal studs. The cold roll channel is extended through knockout openings in the respective studs and can be actually secured to the studs by clips, weldment or other suitable means. When used, bridging members provide additional structural strength to the wall that tends to prevent the individual studs from twisting under load and further, provides additional strength that keeps the individual studs from buckling.
One of the challenges in metal wall design that calls for substantial strength and bridging members, is to provide a stud and bridging member design that is compatible. That is, it is beneficial for the studs and bridging members to work together to provide ample structural integrity and strength. In this regard the design of the bridging member must be such that it can be installed in a practical and economical way. This challenge can be made more difficult when the design of the stud departs from conventional practice.
Therefore, there is a need for a strong and sturdy stud design as well as a bridging member design that is compatible.